Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) Chapter 8
by Poopedoo
Summary: Lia wakes from sleep when Anna was kissing her forehead . Elsa was shocked on what she heard through the door , what's going on behind that door ?


**Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) | Chapter 8**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NUDITY STORY**

*Please noted that all the stories is a continuing story from chapter one to the newest chapter

dialog - 'ABC'  
on mind - "ABC"

**CHAPTER 8**

Elsa cleans a dust on her husband's shoulder and uphold the collar , she gazed at Harris eyes , give her soft smile and kiss his lips . 'happy working' . Harris smiles happily . 'are you sure you don't want to follow me?' Harris ask Elsa to confirm . Elsa nodded . 'I'll wait you here , don't try to flirt with anyone else okay' (remind) . 'never' (loyal) Harris hugged Elsa tightly and kiss her wife's forehead lovely . they exit the room and walk to the down hall . Elsa watching Harris leaves the castle and sail to the Southern Isles for the meeting . she got a wavering feeling between her young sister and her husband , she don't know who's more important to her . the reason why she isn't following her husband is because she wants to spend her time with the redhead . hope she can fix the gap with Anna after she get married .

Meanwhile Anna in her bedroom  
Anna just wake up , she smile lovely look at Lia sleep soundly beside her . Lia face give an attraction to kiss but she can't . The naughty redhead doesn't care with that and give a kiss on Lia's forehead gently . Anna gets shocked when she noticed Lia was looking at her deeply , she seems mad . 'I'm sorry I...ya...I...' Anna try to explain but failed . Suddenly Lia grab her neck bring it closer to her face 'I hope I can get more than a kiss' (laugh) she immediately kisses Anna lips , Anna speechless but give a response . they both kissing each other intensely , they're about releasing their latent feelings after so long . both looking each other face closely . 'I love you' Anna speaks softly 'I love you too' confessed to each other lovely . they never expect this would be happening . both happy . They take a bath and go to the dinning room for breakfast . Anna looks so happy . she saw Elsa reading a newspaper alone in the dinning room . 'morning Elsa..' Anna and Lia greeted to Elsa . 'Oh hey guys morning' . 'where's Harris?' Anna ask Elsa . Lia sat next to Anna 'he goes for meeting at the Southern Isles' . Anna nodded . 'so Anna when you will get married?' (teasing) . Lia immediately moves her eyes look at Anna when she heard the question . Anna looks at Elsa with her zero-faces 'married ?' . 'Yarh married' (eyebrows rise) . 'Um...I didn't plan anything for that' . Elsa knew her younger sister doesn't like that kind of question 'no no no don't get wrong , I didn't mean it , I'm just asking' (smirk) . 'Fuhhh' (laughing) . Anna , Elsa and Lia chatting together happily . Elsa gets up from the table 'okay guys I need to tidy my bedroom' Anna and Lia smiles to her and watched her leave the dinning room .

Lia takes Anna hand walks at the hallway to Anna's bedroom . Anna blushes . as they enter the room Anna immediately grabs Lia waist and kiss her lips softly . both fall on the bed . Anna on top of Lia , gives a passionate kiss on Lia's neck . Lia closes her eyes , she's weak and high feeling the kiss . now she is really aroused . Lia moans softly when Anna gives a vulnerable love bite at her neck . Lia slowly lifts her clothes off . Anna kisses Lia's chest with a favor , stroking her back softly , she opens Lia's bra hook and throw it aside. then she kisses Lia's breast hungrily and play Lia's nipple using her tongue . Lia grasps the pillow on her head . 'Ahhhh' (moans) . Anna moves her lips down , kiss Lia stomach gently and grazes her finger on Lia stomach to the down . she gripped her hand inside Lia panties , plays her finger around at Lia vagina before she touch the center 'Anna please...' . Anna pulls off Lia's pants before she goes deeper . "It's beautiful" Anna talk inside as she looks at Lia center . Now Lia is fully naked , she blushes when Anna smiles look at her . 'can I?' Anna asks for a permission to access Lia most beautiful part . Anna plays her finger on Lia's clit gently . 'Anna please I want it' (begging) Lia couldn't stand anymore . Anna is stroking slowly her beautiful middle finger on Lia's clit . Lia gasps with passion . she stroking her finger fast and hard on Lia clit . Lia moans in pain because her clit is getting dry and Anna still stroking hard , in a while Anna make it wet by spitting her saliva on her clit and continue . she started to explore and moves her finger into the Lia wet hole covering with her juices carefully . 'wow its tight' . Anna lowered her head on Lia tights , lick and suck Lia's clitoris greedily . Lia breathing rough . she lifted up her butt her hands grasp the sheet tight 'ahhhh yeahh' eyes close enjoying Anna works . she gives an intense kiss on Lia pussy at the same time she put her middle finger in Lia's hole . pushes it in and out fast followed with her desires of that turbulent peaked . Anna brings her head close at Lia to kiss , her finger still working down on Lia's tight hole . Lia pulls Anna shirt and kiss her lips wildly . Lia is hugging Anna tightly . Anna starts to pull in and out her finger roughly , Anna grasps Lia head . Lia lifted up her tights . 'Arghh...yeah...' uncontrolled moans from Lia 'come on...feel me' Anna put a pressure on her finger , she drove her with her with two fingers deep , fast and rough to the edge . Lia moans loudly . 'AHH ITS COMING...!' . Elsa exits her room walks to Anna's bedroom . She touches the door knob and take a deep breath excited to see her young sister but then she heard something . Elsa is not sure of what she just heard . she places her ear on the door . She heard everything clearly . Anna pushes her finger give one hard shot on the spot . 'COME ON' . Anna try hard , Lia arch her back , she intense . 'AHHHHH!' one loud moans come out of Lia mouth . whole of her body shivers , her cum burst and spattering on Anna faces . she breathing roughly . Anna lay on her side . both weak looking each other and smile satisfied . Anna puts her arms around Lia . 'this is the best thing ever in my life' Anna smile and kiss Lia forehead . Elsa's eyes widened , head lowered , she stand glued outside Anna's bedroom with her broken heart . she couldn't believe on what she just heard . Elsa fight with tears , jaw tight . she takes a few steps back from the door and walked to her room . coincidences Anna out from her room . she saw Elsa at the hallway in front of her room walks slow like granny . 'Elsa...' she calls her sister . Elsa turned and gazing at her younger sister deeply . 'Elsa...are you okay ? you look upset' (worried) . Elsa grabs Anna hand , holds it tight and bring Anna to her bedroom . As they enter the bedroom , Elsa locks the door and push Anna on the bed and sits facing Anna closely 'Kiss me...' (voice shaking) Anna shock . Elsa shake Anna shoulder roughly 'I ASKED YOU TO KISS ME...KISS NOW' Anna didn't make any movement but looked at her sister with a strange face . Elsa kisses Anna's lips in crying . Anna immediately pushes Elsa but not too rough . she stood and kneeling facing her sister 'Elsa you tell me why' (muffled) . 'I'm sorry Anna I can't' Elsa cover her face with hands 'you can't what ? just tell me the truth Elsa' . 'I heard you and Lia through the door...I'm sorry' (sobbing) . 'WHAT?! what the hell are you doing Elsa ?' Anna is so mad and ashamed . Elsa tells Anna everything she has done for Anna . 'I love Harris but I love you more , I'm confused with my own feelings Anna...' Anna stuck . 'Elsa after you engaged to Harris , I feel like I'm run chasing someone I love but she's invisible and I was invisible to in her eyes . you don't know how hurts it is until I realized I'm just a slave in my invisible love' Elsa stymied and speechless , she feels like electricity flowing into her body . hairs bristle . Anna continued 'I admit , it is hard to leave you because you're the person who was there for me but my heart telling me that you're mean to be my sister not more than that and that was exactly the answer Elsa' 'Anna I promise to not hurt you again , be with me and we can create a new life' . 'yes a new life with Lia not with you Elsa . Harris is your life . the only solution is to let me go'. Elsa realizes . She takes Anna hands 'Yes you're right , I'm sorry for hurting you that much Anna , I'm so sorry' (crying) Elsa brings her head closer to Anna . 'It's okay Elsa , everything is fine now . don't worry...my love towards you is greater than hatred sister' Anna run her thumb on Elsa's cheek wipe her tears . 'thanks Anna' Elsa smile to Anna 'Elsa you know what ?' . 'What Anna?' . 'I know what love is , it's because of you' . Anna loves Elsa attention , Elsa wraps her arms around Anna , they embraced . Elsa gives a long and deep kiss on Anna forehead .

**-THE END-**


End file.
